chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jared Sanchez-Hawkins
Jared Everett Sanchez-Hawkins is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 3: Renegade. He will be the second son and third child of Abigail and Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins. He will possess the abilities of Technopathic Undetectability, Mythical Creature Creation, Dermal Forcefield and Soil Manipulation. Appearance Jared will have the same black hair colouring as his older brother Mick. However, he will have slightly darker eyes, and his skin tone will be one the darkest in all of his siblings, taking more after his paternal family. He will be of similar build and height to Mick when they are both adults. He will also keep his hair cropped in a similar manner, though his will be shorter, close to being shaved entirely. He will admire Mick a lot and the two brothers will be very close, so he will occasionally copy him in style of dress. Abilities Jared's first ability will be Technopathic Undetectability. It will be impossible for any technology to detect his presence. His ability will be passive, working at all times, and he will not be able to deactivate it. He will not appear in photographs or any film footage, including in film taken by CCTV cameras. He will not be detected by motion sensors or infra-red sensors. No alarms will ever be set off by his presence. His second ability will be Mythical Creature Creation. Jared will be able to create any creature from mythology. He will create them with just a thought, and they will possess the characteristics, powers and traits generally associated with them. They will usually do his bidding, unless being uncontrollable is one of their traits. He will also be able to remove them from existence. However, he will only be able to create creatures, meaning that he couldn't create a human character from mythology or any god. He also won't be able to create any creature which does exist naturally. His third ability will be Dermal Forcefield. Jared will be able to create a forcefield above his skin to protect himself. It will be consciously controlled, meaning that he will be able to lower it deliberately but will normally need to know about a threat to protect himself, unless he is feeling particularly defensive and has the forcefield already raised. He will not be able to keep it raised like this for long because doing so will tire him without the adrenaline caused by being under attack. The forcefield will always cover his entire skin and body. It will be invisible apart from when it is struck by an attack, and then only the parts struck will glow briefly. It will work mainly against offensive abilities, but will also lessen the impact of physical hits and weapons. His fourth ability will be Soil Manipulation. This ability can be used to create many different types of earth and soil. It can also move soil telekinetically, and can change soil's properties, for example it's texture, acidity or mineral content. It can make soil more fine and sandy, or more claylike. It could even bury a person entirely in a flood of soil. However, it cannot affect larger structures of earth such as rocks, and it cannot manipulate earthquakes or volcanoes or create sinkholes. Family & Relationships *Mother - Abigail Sanchez-Hawkins *Father - Stephan Sanchez-Hawkins *Older brother - Mick Sanchez-Hawkins *Older sister - Nicole Sanchez-Hawkins *Younger sisters - Danica, Teresa and Sofia Sanchez-Hawkins *Aunts - Katie Petrelli, Magdalena Greene, Melody Sanchez-Hawkins, Phoebe Sanchez-Hawkins *Uncles - Alex Petrelli, Ciaran Greene, Charlie Sanchez-Hawkins *Cousins - Harry Greene, Jake Greene, Emily Greene, Willow Greene, Noelle Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford, Avril Sanchez-Hawkins-Herriford, Loretta Sanchez-Hawkins, Airi Sanchez-Hawkins, Takashi Sanchez-Hawkins History & Future Etymology Jared is a Hebrew name which means "to descend" or "descendant". His middle name, Everett, is a Germanic name which means "strong as a wild boar". His surname of Sanchez means "sons of Sancho" and "saints", while Hawkins means "hawker" or "person who looks like a hawk". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters